


Why Fight It?

by Mswriter07



Series: Taking Apart Normal [1]
Category: Fast & Furious (2009), Fast Five (2011), Fast and the Furious (2001), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: A/B/O verse, M/M, first time writing it so i hope i do it justice with my small amount of knowledge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“An unclaimed Omega walks into a bar…” or in this case, a race.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Fight It?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to hellbells and Casey_Wolfe for looking this over and encouraging my madness. I hope you all enjoy. Feedback would be lovely, let me know know if the verse is working for ya and suggestions are always welcome. :)
> 
> Here's an LJ link for a really cute wolf pic that inspired some portions of this story. 
> 
> http://mswriter07.livejournal.com/26784.html

Dom had been having dreams for a year now - he would say nightmares because he couldn’t find his Omega. His body stayed wound tight - Letty brought little relief but as another Alpha she didn’t fulfill his needs. He wasn’t looking for his mate to bow at his feet but someone that tested him and helped even out his aggressiveness with reason or at least something close. He got to the point where any wrong move in his house and Dom wanted to blow his top. 

Mia, his sister and a Beta, finally convinced him to take his car and go to a race and blow off some steam. Dom grudgingly agreed. It had been a while and he’d been hearing about new blood in the scene so he decided he’d call his friend Hector up and ask when the next race was scheduled. Hector told him the next race was scheduled for that Friday around ten at the warehouse district. Dom said he’d be there and hung the phone up.

Vince walked into the kitchen and saw Dom stretched out at the table but didn’t mistake that for relaxation. “What’s going on?” Vince grumbled as he sat at the other end of the table out of Dom’s immediate reach.

Dom put his cell phone back in his pocket and said, “Nothing man just lining up a race for myself.”

“Think that’ll help?” Vince asked with an unusual moment of clarity for him.

“Don’t know.” Dom sighed and he got up and went to the garage. 

Vince stayed behind just in case Dom had a fit of anger out there. Mia looked at Vince and asked, “When did you get some brain cells in your head?”

“Since he punched me last month. If he’s acting like this then I can only imagine what the person who’s his Omega is acting.”

\----------------

Brian O’ Conner, shining star of the LAPD, was Detective 1st grade when his dreams started. He knew what he was and he fought it with every fiber of his being. His Omega status opened him up to a whole wide spectrum of possibilities - restlessness, anxiety, lack of sleep, and when he found his Alpha the possibility of reproduction if the Alpha was strong enough. Brian was more on edge than he should be and he started working on his personal car in the hours he was supposed to be sleeping. His lieutenant, Tanner, more often than not knocked on his car window in the police parking lot to get him going for work.

Brian fell out of his unmarked police car and grumbled his thanks before he headed to the work showers to get cleaned up for the day. Tanner let out a sigh and thought to himself that Brian was working himself too hard. He would make a suggestion and hopefully it helped work some of Brian’s energy out of him so he could sleep. He walked into the building and found Brian freshly showered and shaving at the sink. “O’ Conner I’ve got a suggestion.”

Brian stopped shaving and he asked, “What is it?” He looked at Tanner through the mirror.

“I know you take your car to the desert and just let it go for a while. Talk to Harry down at Racer’s Edge and ask him who you need to talk to about street racing.”

“You want me to commit a known felony?” Brian asked as he continued to shave his neck smooth.

“If it helps you sleep better. The racers are good about staying off the PD radar so you shouldn’t have any trouble.”

“I don’t think I should do that as I’m active duty LAPD. It’d be hypocritical of the badge.”

“Brian you’ve got to do something. I know your Omega senses are coming full circle and that you haven’t been sleeping except a couple of hours in the parking lot. When was the last time you had any fun?”

“Years.”

“Go talk to Harry. He’ll help you.” Tanner insisted.

“Fine I’ll do it after work.” Brian said as he washed his face.

That was how Brian found himself immersed in the racing scene the last few months and how he came to be at the warehouse district this particular Friday.

\----------------------

Brian pulled his car through the crowd up to the line at 9:45, fifteen minutes before the race was supposed to take place. He got out of his car and Hector and Rico came over and welcomed him to the race with open arms. They knew he was a cop but he didn’t disrupt their scene and they liked that he ran the races well. He didn’t always win as he was still a newbie but he was fearless. The scene needed some of spirit injected into it like NOS and Brian provided. The crowd started noticing he was there and they came over to say hello and congratulate him again on his win a couple of weeks previous. 

Brian smiled and thanked them again before he stood up straighter, more alert of his surroundings and sniffed the air. Something seemed off - he felt more calm than he had in years right in that moment. He excused himself and walked around his car and glanced through the crowd trying to find the source. All his research pointed out that his Alpha was in the crowd somewhere and that he needed to find them. 

A few minutes of trying to find their scent and Hector nudged him. “Hey bro. Time to race.”

Brian swallowed and said, “Kay. How much for this one?”

“Three.” Hector said as he looked Brian over. “You sure you should be racing tonight? You don’t look like you feel good.”

“I’m feeling better than I have in a long time bro. Here ya go.” Brian slapped the roll in Hector’s hand and he got in his car.

A car rolled next to Brian’s and a hand produced a roll similar to Brian’s and then the window went back up. Brian got in his zone and when Hector dropped his hand the two racers were off. Hector didn’t want to freak Brian out by saying he was racing the King of the Streets that night but he wanted to see if Brian had learned anything since coming onto the scene. Hector thought it was perfect because Dom had called him about wanting a race and Hector knew Brian would want in so he set it up. 

The Mazda RX-7 rolled over the line first with the Mitsubishi Eclipse a half second behind him. Dom got out of the car and looked over his competitor’s wheels - he got distracted when said competitor got out of the car with a blinding grin. Brian looked at his competition and immediately his smile died right on his lips. “Shit.”

Dom frowned for a moment but then caught the air. He walked around his car and into Brian’s personal space. “Long time no see.” Dom said softly. He didn’t want to freak out the Omega anymore than he already was with his hands shoved deep in his pockets and a guarded expression on his face.

Neither tried to invade the other’s personal space passed standing close enough to breath each other in. Brian wanted to talk but he couldn’t find his voice and he swallowed. Hector came up slowly sensing that it’d be best he didn’t interrupt what was going on. Dom seen Hector move closer and held his hand out for the money. Hector put the money in Dom’s hand and Dom gave Brian his money back. 

That got Brian’s attention and his voice back and he said, “You won it. You keep it.” He closed Dom’s hand around the money.

“You good to go grab a cup of coffee?” Dom asked keeping his voice steady with Brian’s hand still wrapped around his.  
Brian glanced around at the crowd and saw they were staring at the two of them. “Yeah we can do that. Follow me. I know an out of the way spot.”

Dom nodded and they got in their cars and the crowd parted as they took off from the finish line. Brian led them close to his own house and pulled into a local coffee shop and parked towards the back. Dom parked next to him and Brian led him inside where Dom picked an out of the way table but they could still see the exits. A waitress came by and both ordered coffee and Brian ordered a breakfast platter to go with his. When the waitress left Dom asked, “How are you feeling?”

Brian looked at him and asked, “Shouldn’t we start with introductions first?”

Dom could understand his trepidation so he held his hand out and said, “Name’s Dom Toretto.”

Brian shook it and said, “Brian O’ Conner.”

“Well Brian how’re you feeling?” Dom tried again after the waitress brought their coffee.

“Better, not so restless for a change.” Brian said as he dumped four packets of sugar and opened four of the half n half’s the waitress set down with their coffees. He mixed it together and took a sip. 

Dom watched in amazement as Brian made his coffee the way he drank it all while he drank his black. “How long have you been feeling restless?”

Brian scowled at Dom and countered, “How long have you been out of sorts?”

“Fair enough. Over a year. You?” Dom said as Brian’s food arrived. Dom thought he must’ve been a regular to this particular shop as his plate looked like it could feed three people easily. He watched Brian smile at the waitress and then pick up the salt and pepper.

“Same as you it seems.” Brian replied as he seasoned his food. “What do you do besides race? I haven’t seen you around.”

“I own a garage. DT’s Auto, have you heard of it?”

“No but you see the side of town I live in.” Brian said as swept his arm to the windows. 

“You should come by whenever. What do you do outside racing?”

“I’m an LAPD detective.” Brian said around a mouthful of hash browns.

Dom gaped at him and took a deep breath. “You’re a cop and you race?”

“It was actually my boss’ suggestion to help me sleep at night.”

“Damn.” Dom chuckled.

“So is this our first date or something?”

“Only if you want it to be.” Dom said getting back into that calm steady voice he used when he first saw Brian. 

“Why the hell not. It seems like we’re going to be spending a lot of time together now so might as well.”

“You know we can take this at your pace. We don’t have to rush anything.” Dom reassured as he watched Brian continue to demolish the plate of food. 

“Pace? We’ll see about that.” Brian said as he eyed Dom.

“Is everything you do in life a race?” Dom asked.

“Sometimes and this one is a win for us both. I can feel it.”

“Well then why don’t you follow me back to my house in Echo Park. You don’t work this weekend do ya?”

“No I’m off this weekend.” 

“Good. I’ll show you the garage and the store and we’ll see what happens.”

“Works for me.” Brian got his grin back after that. He really did feel like things were looking up.

After they finished their coffee and Brian ate a second platter of food they went to Dom's house in Echo Park and he motioned Brian to follow him to the alley where he parked his car and Brian parked behind him. Once they climbed out of their cars they heard the music from the house and Dom laughed, "They started the party without us."

Brian grinned and felt a little more warmth spread through him as Dom mentioned them as an ‘us’ already. He said, "Looks like it." 

Dom clapped Brian on the shoulder and said, "Let’s show 'em how to party."

They walked in through the kitchen and Mia was getting drinks made. "Hey Mia."

Mia turned around and noticed Brian next to her brother. She didn't know what to think of their extremely chill attitudes but Dom didn't seem like he'd fly off the handle so it seemed he was feeling better. "Hey Dom. Who's your friend?"

"This is Brian. He'll be staying the weekend." He glanced at Brian and said, "This is my sister Mia."

Brian acknowledged Mia and held his hand out. "Nice to meet you Mia."

Mia put her hand in his and Brian kissed the top of her hand as she said, "Nice to meet you Brian." Then after he let go of her hand she looked at Dom. "Do you want me to make up the couch for him?" Mia asked.

"No. He'll be in my room if that's what he wants." Dom said causing Mia to look between the two again and wonder what was really going on.

"Your room's fine Dom." Brian answered as he looked at Dom with a small grin.

“Do you want a beer Brian or are you good?” Dom asked as he walked over to the fridge. 

“Beer’s fine.” Brian said as he walked up behind Dom.

Mia watched as Brian practically curled around her brother without touching him and Dom leaning into him. Dom gave Brian his beer and when he turned around found Brian a few inches from him. He almost closed the distance and Brian noticed as he rested his hand on the back of Dom’s neck and ran his thumb over the back of his head. He was glad Dom was letting this pace itself out but he wasn’t a girl.

Dom leaned in just as Brian tilted his head and while the first kiss wasn’t on par, they fixed it for the second and third kisses and Brian pulled away. “Mia.” Brian whispered as they caught their breath.

“S’okay. Let’s go see what everyone’s doing.” Dom suggested.

Brian trailed behind Dom into the living room and saw the team spread out over the different surfaces playing video games or just watching and all of them just talking. When Dom walked in everyone paused as Vince stood up. Brian didn’t hide behind Dom but didn’t approach Vince either. Vince stopped in front of Dom and said, “Keep the noise down.” Then he walked around them into the kitchen for another beer.

Dom and Brian looked at each other and Brian tried to hold in his snicker but he failed and he whispered, “I hope you can stay quiet Dom.”

Dom saw Brian’s shoulders shaking and he mumbled, “You’re going to need the gag.”

Brian looked affronted and mentioned, “You said we were taking this at my pace.”

Dom wrapped an arm around Brian’s shoulders and said, “I know your pace and it’s not slow.” Brian slipped out of Dom’s hold and winked at him as he sat next to Leon on the couch. “Well since you’re making yourself comfortable here’s the introductions. Letty and Jesse are playing the video game. You’re sitting next to Leon and Vince will grow on you eventually.”

Brian nodded to everyone and kept his thought to himself that Vince would grow on him - yeah right. 

Dom sat on the floor next to Brian and he felt Brian’s free hand wander to his shoulder and neck and he felt the slow massage pattern start as Brian drank his beer and watched Letty kick Jesse’s ass at the racing game they were playing. Brian’s beer was magically refilled a couple of more times as he kept the slow motion on Dom’s neck up and soon he felt the adrenaline wearing off and he started to yawn. That brought Dom out of his stupor and he glanced at Brian. “Ready for bed?”

“Yeah. I had to work today and then the race so I’m pretty beat.”

“Alright. We’ll go upstairs and get some sleep.” Dom pushed himself off the floor and helped Brian off the couch. On the way up the stairs Dom wished everyone a good night and took Brian into his room at the end of the hall.

Once the door shut Brian pushed Dom against the wall and he caught Dom's hands in his as he leaned in for a kiss. He stole a few kisses and rested Dom's hands on his ass telling Dom exactly what he wanted. Dom returned the kisses and brought Brian flush with his body causing them both to groan. Dom pulled away to catch his breath and Brian moved his mouth down Dom's neck. "I thought you were tired?" Dom gasped out as Brian bit his collarbone.

"I am but I don't think I can sleep until I get some relief."

"Think you can be quiet?" Dom said.

"We can always try."

"I like your challenge." Dom said as he nudged Brian's head to the side and worked his mouth to his collarbone where he bit it gently. Brian melted further into Dom and thrust his hips against Dom's - the growl out of Dom's mouth caused Brian to shiver and his hands started tugging on Dom's clothes even though the space was limited between them. "Feisty I see." Dom rumbled as he moved his mouth back to Brian's and swallowed his response.

Clothes were shed quickly and the two men tumbled onto the bed. Dom pressed Brian's hands into the bed as he got comfortable and Brian arched closer to Dom. "Dom..." Brian moaned.

Dom looked over Brian's flushed appearance and moaned himself. He let go of Brian's hands and Brian wrapped his leg around Dom's waist. "You ready?" Dom asked as he nibbled along Brian's jaw.

Brian mewled feeling Dom breach him and he met Dom's thrust. Dom braced his hands next to Brian's shoulders and groaned as he felt Brian's body fit against his like a missing puzzle piece. "Bri you're making it difficult to stay quiet." Dom panted against Brian's ear. 

"Fuck me Dom." Brian said as he pushed against his lover. 

Dom leaned down and kissed Brian deeply as his hips picked up speed. His bed squeaked from the movements and Dom let out a low claiming growl as he felt their orgasms start and as he bit along Brian's collarbone when he started to come his Alpha senses took over and he almost tore through the bone and flesh. Brian couldn't hold back his howl of pleasure - finally being taken and claimed by his Alpha. 

The two were panting and Dom was cleaning the tear he made in Brian's skin apologizing in a low and rumbling manner. Brian stroked his head and Dom looked at him. Seeing Brian grin Dom smiled and pulled his Omega into a kiss. Brian pulled away when he needed air and said, "This is it Dom."

"Yeah it is Bri." Dom nuzzled Brian's throat and kissed the healing wound. 

Downstairs the team heard Brian howl and Letty said casually, "Was waiting for that."

"Dom didn't do what I think he just did, did he?" Vince growled.

"They've been all over each other all night. Of course he'd fuck Brian before the night was done." Mia said as she glanced at the stairs. 

"I bet you wanted Pretty Boy to yourself." Vince said.

Mia glared at Vince and went back to the kitchen to study. Of course she wanted Brian but he was Dom's mate and she'd have to settle for someone Dom chose. She didn't like that rule but he was the alpha in the household.

The next morning found Dom draped over Brian with only the sheet tangled around them. Dom placed several soft kisses along Brian's neck as he took in more of his Omega’s scent. Brian stretched out so Dom had better access as he worked himself into consciousness. When Brian opened his eyes Dom grinned and pulled him into a deep kiss. Brian pulled away from the kiss and panted, “Round two sound good?”

“And wake everyone up? Love it.” Dom grinned as he went back to kissing Brian. 

Brian arched into Dom’s body and moaned feeling his body prep itself. Dom wanted Brian on his knees but he felt the slick and couldn’t think passed wanting to be inside. He thrust inside and Brian moaned quietly in his ear as Dom went back to working on the tear he created the night before. He worked it into a smoother scar but still something noticeable if someone looked at Brian - good thing Brian didn’t do undercover work anymore. 

“Harder Dom. Need you.” Brian moaned as Dom worked himself to his knees and raised Brian off the bed so he had better access. While Brian wanted to touch Dom he grabbed the top of the headboard and met Dom stroke for stroke. 

Dom kept the precision against Brian’s prostate and Brian twisted and writhed not knowing what direction was up, down, or sideways. Brian felt his muscles contract and he groaned as he came over his stomach. Dom growled as he exploded inside Brian but he didn’t stop his thrusts. After a second quieter orgasm he finally got Brian turned around the way he wanted to start with and Brian braced the headboard again as he felt Dom keep going. 

He was glad he finally found his mate as he was getting tired of trying to find the meek non reproductive girls to bed. He knew he’d be a challenge to Dom and Dom would be a challenge to him but they were already reading the other so well after just a few hours. One day though he’d try and talk Dom into this side of the roles and see what he thought of it - now he knew it would take some convincing as Dom was an Alpha but he’d broach the subject eventually.

An hour and five positions later, someone beat on the door and Dom had to stop Brian’s movements so he could think passed the sex they were having. “What?” He yelled. Brian got in one more hip movement and Dom couldn’t hold the growl in. Dom glared at Brian and said, “You really want to be in trouble don’t you.”

Brian grinned and said, “Only at Vince’s expense.”

“Fuck. You’re bad.” Dom groaned as he canted his hips and let Brian set the pace again as Dom’s brain shut off.

“Breakfast is ready you horny bastards!” They heard Letty yell through the door.

Brian milked Dom of his latest orgasm and Dom kept Brian from spilling a drop and Brian groaned loudly. Dom rolled them back over and pulled Brian into a deep kiss before he worked his mouth and teeth down his chest and Brian propped himself on his elbows so he could see what Dom had in mind. Dom had Brian’s hips pinned to the bed and he ran his tongue from the root of Brian’s dick to the tip and he got a growl out of Brian. He grinned at his lover before he took as much I could in his mouth. 

Brian fell back on the bed and writhed against the sheet. His hands went to Dom’s head and shoulders but not as a method to keep him there but just to touch and feel the vibrations that Dom was creating. He knew Alphas rarely gave blowjobs and when they did it was a more a show of power but he felt different with Dom like Dom was doing it because he wanted to show Brian a new explosive pleasure and that’s exactly what it was as he couldn’t warn Dom in time. His come hit the back of his Alpha’s throat and as soon as he came back to the ground he tried to move away from Dom while apologizing.

Dom caught his waist and held him close. “S’okay. I wanted to taste and feel you.” He ran his fingers through Brian’s curls as Brian calmed down and then Dom kissed him again. 

By the time they were showered and dressed - Brian wearing a pair of Dom’s cargo shorts and a white tank top made his surfer body stand out even more than his loose jeans and baggy t-shirts. Everyone saw Brian first and the mark across his collarbone and knew Dom started the claiming process. Dom came up behind Brian and rested his hand on his lower back. “Let’s find some breakfast and then we’ll go to the garage first.”

Brian grinned and said, “Alright.” He went to the fridge and asked, “What do you want Dom?”

“You’re like the perfect little Omega - cooks, cleans, and will have half dozen babies to take care of while papa’s off to work.” Vince spit out.

Brian whipped around and glared at Vince as he thought of how to respond to Vince’s statement as he knew most of it was true but for different reasons. Dom pulled Vince out of his chair and growled, “You’ll back off while you’re ahead bro. I won’t have a problem getting your stuff to the corner if you can’t show Brian the respect he deserves.”

“He’s the at the fucking bottom of barrel.” Vince whined as he looked at Dom.

“He’ll show you bottom of the barrel when he picks your ass up and throws you in the slammer for a while.” Dom said shaking Vince and pushing him into the living room. Dom looked at Brian and said, “An omelet will be fine and then I’ll order a pizza or something for lunch.”

“He’s a cop?” Letty asked looking Brian over. “He doesn’t look like one.”

“That’s my secret.” Brian grinned. 

“You look like you belong on a beach somewhere.” Leon said.

“It’s a favorite of mine but I don’t go too often.” Brian said as he grabbed a few things to make a couple of omelets.  
“Was Vince right though with your cooking and cleaning?” Mia asked from her seat at the table.

“UC work makes you get creative and I learned to cook then and I clean with police training in mind, never my status. That’s really been dormant until the last year.” Brian explained as he scrambled the eggs and added some ham chunks and different vegetables.

Dom walked up behind Brian and looked at breakfast. “It looks almost as good as you do.” Dom whispered against his ear.

Brian chuckled and said, “It probably tastes better.”

“I doubt that.” Dom said before he stepped away from Brian and the stove.

Vince had propped himself against the frame of the kitchen entrance and watched as his family took in the new member that managed to weasel his way in overnight and it had to be a cop of all people. Dom finally happy and he was pushed to the side for a surfer wannabe. He hoped this ‘bonding’ thing passed without much damage to the family but Vince knew better. They were involved with people and things Brian had no business knowing about. Vince would at least know where Dom was at all times - right up Brian’s ass both literally and figuratively.


End file.
